The Avatar
Profile "I am the final act of Straxus, and I have but one goal. You may either stand with me, or die!" The Avatar, as he calls himself, was created by the last warlord of Straxus during Megatron's rise to power. He was forged using Megatron's very schematics, as well as personal documents from Straxus himself. Avatar was created for once purpose: Halt the rise of Megatron; destroy him and all who support him. As an agent of vengeance, and being a near-clone of Megatron himself, the Avatar is well-armed, stone-cold, and ruthless. He wields a nasty fusion cannon, as well as a variety of close-range and ballistic weapons. In his orbital cannon mode, he resembles both Straxus and Shockwave. Capable of low-altitude flight, he can rain death from above with pinpoint accuracy. Not much is known about him other than the obvious, and he has no apparent weaknesses aside from a slightly deranged ego. He leads a band of similar beings known as The Battalion; they serve as his 'honor guard' and rarely leave his side. History See also: The Avatar TinyPlot In 8 million B.C., the second cybertronian war ravages Cybertron, giving rise to Megatron, the greatest leader the Decepticons have known since Straxus. However, not all is fine and dandy within the ranks of the Decepticons. More specifically, a number of Warlords, most of which were elite generals under Straxus himself find themselves at odds with Megatron, asserting their rights to leadership, each insisting they had Straxus' favor. This bickering amoungst the Generals is exactly the reason Megatron came to power. During the twilight years of these last few Decepticon warlords, as Megatron crushed them one by one, a particularly smart General hatched a plan. As Megatron and his ever-growing forces stormed the gates of his city, Agrahex, this warlord (who's name has been erased from all but the most archaic databases by Megatron himself), sets out to re-trace Straxus' steps, and journies to the heart of Cybertron. Eventually, the warlord finds what he is seeking: the ultimate creator, Vector Sigma. Using knowledge handed-down to him from Straxus himself, and consulting many of Straxus's personal documents, Agricron sets out to create a leader that will rival Megatron, and put an end to his foolish mascarade. The resulting creation, forged from the original plans of Megatron himself, was The Avatar of Straxus. He bore a striking resemblence to Megatron: a short, stocky, well-armoured frame, armed with a massive fusion cannon and a keen malevolence meant to rival that of the Decepticon leader. The Avatar was programmed with one purpose, to destroy Megatron and any Decepticons that would not switch loyalties, and take leadership of the Decepticons, allowing the TRUE disciples of Straxus to rule. Unfortunatley, as is the case with most grand schemes, something went awry. Avatar lacked both the capacity, and desire to follow anyone's orders, let alone those of a decrepit old general. The aging Warlord quickly met his death from the business end of Avatar's cannon. Luckily for Megatron and the Decepticons, Vector Sigma -- stretched to it's limits by it's last creation -- made The Avatar incredibly inefficient, and the would-be leader collapsed of exhaustion before he could claw his way to the surface. And there he has stayed, the final vengence of a forgotten Decepticon Warlord, lying deactivated below Cybertron's surface for nearly ten million years.. awaiting the arrival of energon, or sunlight, or anything to revive him. Notes * Looked pretty much like Super Megatron. Except more awesome. * Was played (for most of the plot) by 'Shaun Sans Pants' (not Shaun White who was Galvatron at the time) - a former Galvatron * Blueshift made me do this Logs * See The TP that made him famous Players * Shaun Sans Pants (a former Galvatron), for most of the first TP * Hazard, for the end